


I Rise with the Sun, but so do You

by Cactus_Juice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Juice/pseuds/Cactus_Juice
Summary: Sokka wakes up one morning to use the bathroom, and spends a bit too long admiring Zuko's half-naked, sleeping form. Now he has a problem, and he can only hope his boyfriend is willing to help.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	I Rise with the Sun, but so do You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure if I'll post again, as I never really intended to post on here in the first place, but you never know. Hope you enjoy! 😊

Sokka had meant to just use the bathroom, get into bed and fall right back asleep. He really did. However, he can't help that his gorgeous Firelord boyfriend currently lies asleep with his upper half bare. Zuko is laying on his side, his hair has grown significantly from when they first started dating as teenagers. It is currently draped over his shoulders and frames his face perfectly. His chest is bare and has a light sheen of sweat covering it as summers in the fire nation tend to be... well, hot. 

One of his lean but muscular arms is reaching out to the spot where Sokka had been laying moments ago. Sokka knows he should stop staring at his boyfriend before his mind starts to wander or think about their time spent last night. How he had Zuko moaning his name. How he used his hands, one on Zuko's slim waist, the other grabbing his firm ass, as leverage to thrust deeper into him. How tight Zuko felt around him. Sokka admires Zuko's body for longer than he should. Taking in the sight as well as Zuko's familiar scent of sweet spice mixed with a slightly musky heat. 

He takes in a shuddering breath, about to crawl back in bed when he realizes he has a bit of a problem. The crotch of his pants are starting to tent, and shit, there's no way he's going to be able to go back to sleep now. 

"Zuko" he whispers as he kneels down on the bed and puts his hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him. Zuko tenses up, but doesn't wake.

"Zuuuuuuko, honey" he drawls out this time giving his shoulder a gentle shake. Zuko groans as his eyes flutter open. His face is one of pure confusion. 

"Sokka? What time is it?" He asks before letting out a yawn. 

"Probably about four in the morning" Sokka admits. Zuko rolls over so he is no longer facing Sokka.

"Spirits, I'm going back to sleep" he grumbles with a scowl as he buries himself in the blankets.

"Please, don't. I need you!" Sokka says with a slight whine.

"Ughhh what is it?!" Zuko snaps. He tries to explain. 

"Well, I got up to use the bathroom, but when I came back, you looked so pretty, and now I'm really horny. So can you-" he is stopped mid sentence by a pillow to the face. Zuko mumbles something to go along with the pillow, but Sokka only catches the 'fuck yourself' thrown in at the end. 

"Oh come on! You said it yourself 'I rise with the sun'." Sokka says, a playful smirk is now playing on his lips, as he tries to mimic Zuko's raspy voice. He hears what certainly sounds like a stifled laugh come from the lump of blankets that is his boyfriend. 

"That's... not funny." Zuko says decidedly after a few moments pass.

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." Sokka says, getting himself ready to put on the show of a lifetime. The finality in his voice causes even Zuko to raise his eyebrow at him questioningly. 

"Oh great Firelord, I, your lowly water tribe peasant boyfriend, request your attention for what should only be a short amount of time. It would be an honor if you would grant me this favor, the greatest blessing of my lifetime!" He ends his plea by holding his hands out in front of him, his head hung low in mock respect. This time Zuko can't stop the laughter from bubbling out of his mouth. Sokka can't help the smile that forms on his own face when he hears his boyfriend laugh. Sokka looks to the man he loves and can't help but feel a bit proud that he's the one who caused that beautiful laugh from Zuko, even if it's just for a moment. 

"I love it when you laugh. Your face is like sunshine when you do." Sokka says what he was thinking out loud. 

"Sokka, that doesn't even make sense" Zuko says with the remnants of a giggle. 

"You really are the worst." Zuko continues, facing Sokka again with a fond smile playing on his lips.

"You're beautiful" Sokka replies, loving the flushed red that blossoms from Zuko's chest and spreads to his face from these words. No matter how many years they spend together, Zuko's reaction to compliments will always stay the same. Sokka lowers his head and leans in halfway. Zuko connects the space between them. Their mouths meet, and the kiss is short but sweet. Sokka can taste a hint of the strawberries that Zuko had for a late night snack last night.

"Does that mean you'll help me out?" Sokka asks when they pull away from each other. Zuko rolls his eyes.

"Sure, but I want you to fuck me first. It's only fair since you woke me up." he says, smiling innocently despite the wave of heat his words send flowing to Sokka's groin.

"I think I can agree to that." Sokka says, leaning in once again to kiss Zuko. This time the kiss is deeper. He lets his tongue slip inside Zuko's mouth, and he hears a soft moan come from him. When they pull away, the blankets are thrown off the bed. Sokka uses his hands to turn Zuko so he is laying on his back, and Sokka is straddling his waist. Sokka presses a soft kiss at the edge of Zuko's scar before going further down to his neck. He bites gently into the side of Zuko's neck and sucks. Sokka has always loved the colors that form on Zuko's pale skin, and loves knowing that he'll have to cover up the marks Sokka left on him. Sokka thrusts his hips experimentally and happily finds that Zuko is just as hard as he is now.

"Sokka please" Zuko moans out breathlessly. He looks up to Sokka with pleading gold eyes. Sokka lets his hands roam further down where they settle on Zuko's hips. 

"Alright let's get these off of you." Sokka murmurs, indicating Zuko's undergarments. Zuko lifts his hips up just enough so Sokka can pull them down, then he kicks them off, sending them flying to the corner of the room.

"Yours too." Zuko says impatiently, squeezing Sokka's ass (completely on accident), while he rushes to get off Sokka's boxers. Now that the dreaded clothes are gone, Sokka thrusts his groin against Zuko's again. Zuko writhes under him, trying to thrust his hips up to meet Sokka, but Sokka's well placed hands on his hips stop him from doing so. Zuko grumbles something under his breath.

"Baby, if you want me to fuck you, we've gotta slow down a bit." Sokka whispers into Zuko's ear. Zuko huffs, but nods his head in agreement nonetheless. 

"Can you reach into the nightstand and grab the oil?" Sokka asks, and Zuko is quick to hand him the small bottle. Sokka unscrews the cap, and lets the oil spill onto his fingers. He rubs his fingers together for a moment to get the oil to warm up a bit before lifting himself off of Zuko and sitting on his knees further down. He lifts Zuko's legs, encouraging him to wrap them around his shoulders before placing a wet finger against Zuko's entrance. He prods at Zuko's hole for a moment, only slipping the tip of his pointer finger in to watch how Zuko holds his breath in anticipation. He slowly pushes his finger in, wanting to give Zuko plenty of time to adjust. 

"Come on Sokka! We just did this last night. You don't have to take forever." Zuko whines, pushing his hips down to get the finger in faster. Sokka sighs, but speeds up his pace a bit. Once the finger is fully inside, Sokka starts pushing it in and out, watching as Zuko smiles contentedly. It's not long before Sokka is able to add a second and then a third finger. He smirks before curling his fingers, instantly finding that spot that drives Zuko crazy. Zuko jerks his hips and lets out a soft moan, before he bites his lip to cover the sound.

"No, no honey. I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make." Sokka says with a smile, thrusting his fingers to hit that spot again. This time, Zuko opens his mouth to let a louder moan out. 

"Please S-Sokka. I need you. I'm ready, just fuck me now please." Zuko begs, and who is Sokka to deny him when he asks so nicely. Sokka pulls out his fingers, which causes Zuko to let out an unhappy whine. Sokka grabs the oil again and rubs some over his hard member. He presses against Zuko's entrance, feeling Zuko's legs squeeze tighter around his shoulders in anticipation. Sokka leans down and captures Zuko's lips in a rough and passionate kiss as he begins pushing in. Zuko turns his head to the side and moans, loving the pressure building inside of him. Sokka takes Zuko's cock in his hand and begins jerking him, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head.

Once Sokka is fully sheathed, he stops for a moment to run his hand that isn't busy through Zuko's hair. He admires how soft it is, and his blue eyes catch Zuko's desperate eyes staring up at him. In this moment, he feels incredibly lucky to call Zuko his. He starts slowly thrusting into Zuko now, loving the desperate moans coming from Zuko, as well as the tight heat surrounding him. It doesn't take long for Sokka to find that special spot inside Zuko, and then he aims there each thrust while he picks up his pace. Zuko is writhing under him now, and he can feel the way his legs are shaking around his shoulders. Sokka is getting lost in the feeling, but is quickly pulled back to reality hearing Zuko's voice. 

"Stop Sokka, h-hang on." Sokka stops immediately. His eyebrows scrunch together in worry as he sees Zuko trying to catch his breath with a slight wince on his face.

"What is it? Are you okay honey? Did I hurt you?" Sokka blurts out quickly, suddenly very nervous that he did something to hurt his Zuko.

"N-no, but if you don't slow down I'm gonna come embarrassingly quick." Zuko mumbles, a deep red blush is forming on his cheeks once he gets the words out. Sokka lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he smiles fondly at Zuko. His hand that was jerking Zuko off lets go, and he slows down his thrusts. 

"Is that better?" Sokka asks, and Zuko nods. Sokka continues life this, occasionally changing his angle, so he isn't hitting Zuko's prostate with every thrust. Zuko's legs have lowered so they are wrapped around Sokka's waist now. His hands are wrapped tightly around Sokka's neck, holding onto him like his life depends on it. They go on like this for some time. The obscene squelching sound of Sokka pulling out and pushing back into Zuko the only sound between them for a bit. Sokka is the first to break the silence. 

"Zuko, can I speed up a bit? I'm really close now." He admits, leaning his forehead to rest against Zuko's. 

"Yeah, I'm close too." Zuko answers. Sokka wraps his hand back around Zuko's cock to stroke him, secretly hoping he can get Zuko to finish first. His thrusts pick up speed, and now both boys are moaning loudly. Sokka looks intensely into Zuko's eyes, not breaking contact. A strange look falls over Zuko's face, and Sokka can see his eyes are watering slightly. 

"I-I love you Sokka." Zuko says so quietly, that if Sokka hadn't been watching so closely, he could've missed it. Sokka comes right then and there, pumping Zuko full of his seed. He strokes Zuko's cock faster now. 

"I love you too Zuko." Sokka says sincerely. It only takes a few more strokes of Zuko's cock before he comes as well. Both of them are trying to catch their breath as Sokka carefully pulls out of Zuko. Sokka rolls off of Zuko, and pulls him against his chest, so Zuko is the little spoon. 

"You did so well honey. Spirits you're perfect." Sokka praises, cupping Zuko's face in his hand. Zuko nuzzles into his hand like a cat, practically purring from the praise. Sokka feels a deep satisfaction run through his blood. Although he never meant for this to be how they spent the early morning instead of sleeping, Sokka thinks he can deal with the tiredness he'll feel later, as well as his cranky boyfriend, happily.


End file.
